1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media content transmission method and apparatus and reception method and apparatus, and more particularly, to media content transmission method and apparatus and reception method and apparatus for providing augmenting media contents using graphic objects capable of helping viewers to understand broadcast or moving picture contents by providing more funny elements to broadcast or moving picture viewers.
2. Related Art
Recently, various types of media services have been provided through a broadcast and mobile network and the Internet. Among media services, augmented reality is a computer graphic mechanism that synthesizes virtual objects or information in a real environment to be seen like objects present in an original environment. With the recent appearance of smart phones, augmented reality services are provided in more various types.
An augmented reality technology may be referred to as a very attractive element in terms of a broadcast content provider. The broadcasting mainly makes profits through advertisements. For this reason, a virtual advertisement using the augmented reality may be a very attractive commercialization item. In case of broadcasting, augmented reality services are mainly provided through sports broadcasting. However, the augmented reality services may be an early stage so far and take a type of unilateral services provided by a broadcasting station.
The augmented reality services provided by the Internet content provider may be an early stage so far and take a unilateral type. An example of the augmented reality services may include products that pass around on web pages in a three-dimensional type, graphic objects that are popped up in an independent type at the time of accessing specific web sites, electronic books in a three-dimensional graphic type that are experimentally produced in recent, and the like.
The smart TV that becomes a hot topic in recent means a TV that can mount an operating system (OS) and an Internet access function in a digital TV to use real-time broadcasting using a terrestrial wave or a cable used from the past and various contents, such as video on demand (VOD), game, search, fusion, intelligent services, and the like, under a convenient user environment. One of the important features of the smart TV may be active content consumption of users. That is, this means that viewers do not merely view TV programs unilaterally sent out from a broadcasting station but may directly fill components of TV programs in his/her desired type.
Therefore, the augmented reality technology is applied to the smart TV, the viewers directly participate in TV programs at the time of applying the technology, and services to represent the augmented reality objects selected by the viewers while being overlaid on broadcast contents, the content consumption through the smart TV can be more activated.
In addition, services to represent the augmented reality objects selected by the users may be provided while being overlaid on various types of moving picture contents, even in a terminal that can view video media and use Internet service, such as a smart TV, a desk top personal computers (PC), a notebook PC, a tablet PC, a personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phones, and the like.
Korean Patent No. 10-0747561 that is the related art discloses a method for allowing a user to view any programs such as news, and the like, through audio and video of his/her own selected specific characters selected in a digital TV environment by allowing a server (broadcasting station) to transmit the specific characters and broadcasting information selected by the users as they are without being synthesized and synthesizing and displaying the specific characters and the broadcasting information in the corresponding digital TV. The related art continues to use the specific characters in the programs rather than to extract characters meeting specific events, which makes it difficult to perform lively directing depending on situations.